


Bible Drabbles

by Celandine



Category: The Bible
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles set in the universe of the Bible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bible Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missdewey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=missdewey).



> Naomi doesn't want to do what she knows she must. For missdewey who wanted biblical slash or femslash, "chance encounter."

Naomi's heart ached, watching the two women sleep. It had been a chance encounter that had acquainted her husband with Ruth's father; but for that, Ruth would not now be lying here, and Naomi would not have to face today's dreadful duty. With both husband and sons gone, she had no choice but to return to her father's family, and tell Orpah and Ruth to do likewise. She regretted the necessity for Orpah, who had always been a good daughter-in-law, but the loss of Ruth, whom she loved more than ever she had loved her own husband, made Naomi weep.


End file.
